Holding Nessie
by Renesme Carlie Black
Summary: The life of Jake and Renesme AFTER Breaking Dawn! PLEASE REVIEW! i can't write more if i think you hated it!
1. Chapter 1

I saw him standing there with her. I couldn't seem to look away. It was outrageous to see, but I couldn't look away. Jacob... MY Jacob... him, with... Leah! It was horrible, a nightmare... but it was true. One way that I knew it was true was the fact that I couldn't possibly have been dreaming. I hadn't slept in ten years. So, hear I was, looking at the person who I thought to be the most faithful person besides my dad. But he didn't look back. He was too busy staring into the eyes of my best friend...no, my worst enemy, as she talked of her love for him. He hadn't spoken in thirty minutes he just let her say everything she wished.But, then, he looked in my direction. It was in that same second that I had decided I'd seen enough.He tried to chase me but i was faster than him. "Honey?!" he called, "Renesme!" but I was out of reach. He didn't give up so easily. We were in a deep part of the woods, so there was no way anyone would hear if I screamed at him. I turned around in a movement that took about two- tenths of a second, and I blew up. "What the hell, Jake?! _How could you do this to me? I _thought you loved me!". For a moment, he spoke nothing, then he quietly said, "I do." It was barely a whisper, but it was those two words that crushed my rage, and made the tears begin to pour.

The thing about being half of a vampire, was that you were still half of a human. I couldn't hold myself back. I lunged at him with two thoughts in mind; 'hold me, tell me your sorry', and 'bleed you bastard!'. I got both of those wishes. It was all very fast. The first time I lunged, he moved. I scraped a good gash in the side of his arm. " NESSIE!" he screamed as the pain and blood finally rose, "Please let me explain!".Just then, I thought of my dad. I hadn't seen my parents in some time, but I remember him explaining to me how easily he had forgiven the 'fling' that Jacob and mom had gone through in the mountains. That's when i jumped for him again. This time, I him dead center, knocking him to the ground, me going with him. i lay there silent for about two seconds before I started screaming in his ears, "Tell me it was a lie! Say that it wasn't what it looked like! That I'm still the only one! Say it because you know I'll believe you! That's all I want to hear! Say your sorry, and that I wasn't supposed to see it! Say that I'm not like I used to be, that I've changed for the worse! That I wasn't good enough!" I was still tear-soaked, and crying into his shirt. I wanted to believe every thing that I said, but inside I knew it was probably not true. " Nessie, listen," he spoke up now, and then pulled me up to stand, his arm was healed now," you weren't supposed to see that! I'm so sorry, and you are still good enough! It was me, Nessie! I'm just a damn idiot! I don't know why I did it! I wish I hadn't! I love you Nessie. I'll understand if you leave, I'll deserve it. In fact you should just kill me now! Go ahead, do it!" he ripped his shirt open then to give me a good target. I couldn't do that, though. Instead i pushed him over again, smiling now." He he... I'm not leaving you, or killing you for that matter. In fact..." I jumped on him then, ripping the remainder of his shirt off." Nessie, don't. I don't deserve this!" he said that when I had almost gotten his pants off. "This is for me." I answered, still smiling devilishly. He caught up to the new mood, and tore my shirt off with his teeth.

We then roled into higher grass, trying to hide from Leah. If she showed up, we wouldn't stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking to the school building with Jacob was always an experience, especially after our long nights... Those were always the best, when you were married to a wearwolf like Jake.  
My parents always dissegreed with my fling with Jacob, because they knew what we were doing,  
even though we knew it was wrong. But, we just couldn't resist eachother, which was perfectly fine with me. Jake was always fun to be around, even if we didn't agree on most things. That, however, was also ok, seing as how I won most of the arguments, anyway. Yes,  
well as I was saying, the mornings were fun, because we had time for quiet. There was noise all around us, but we ussually didn't hear it, because we were too intent on our own silence to notice all the other students' bickering. We would slowly walk to class, hand-  
in- hand, saying nothing. Just thinking of the night before. Leah had practically dissapeared after i found out about her and Jacob, and the bumps that followed had been smoothed as quickly as they were made. Our life together was flawless once again, and any problem that was made was handled in one way, or another... As we arived at our first class, (we had all of our classes together)We saw two familliar faces. The man looked to be about 17, but in reality, he was about 117. His wife, Bella was the same age as me, in both ways. These were my vampire parents, Edward and Isabella Cullen. Dad had met my mom four years before I was unnexplainably conceived, and they have been together ever since. But, this story isn't about them. This is about me, living the best life i could ever ask for. This is my happily forever after... 


End file.
